This invention relates generally to communications systems and more particularly to a method and apparatus for retroactively updating a communication billing system.
In the communications industry, service providers such as local, long distance, and wireless telephone companies generate revenue on a per use basis. That is, rather than billing customers a flat fee each month, service providers typically charge customers based upon the customers"" actual use of the services. In order to implement such a fee scheme, providers typically need to implement a recording system for capturing information pertaining to each communication conducted using the provider""s services or networks. This information is needed in order to properly and accurately bill customers for each communication.
A typical communications system having such a recording system is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the system 100 consists of a plurality of communications devices 104, a communications control system 102, and a billing system 106. In the system of FIG. 1, the control system 102 typically performs two functions. First, it establishes a communications link between two or more of the communications devices 104 to enable the devices 104 to conduct a communication. Second, it submits information pertaining to the communication to the billing system 106. The billing system 106 in turn stores the information, which is later used to bill the proper customer for the communication.
In system 100, a typical communication is conducted as follows. Initially, one of the communications devices 104 (referred to as the initiating device) sends a request to the control system 102 for a communications link. This request typically includes the identification of the initiating device and the address (e.g. the phone number) of the device with which it wishes to communicate (referred to as the destination device). In response, the control system 104 sends the identification and the address to the billing system 106 for verification. If the billing system 106 determines that the initiating device is not authorized to invoke the services of the communications system 100, then no communications link is established and no communication is conducted. On the other hand, if the billing system 106 verifies that the initiating device is authorized to invoke the system""s services, then it instructs the control system 102 to proceed with establishing the requested communications link. Further, the billing system 106 updates the billing information by storing therein information pertaining to the new communication, including the identification of the initiating device, the address of the destination device, and the time at which the communication was initiated.
Once the control system 102 establishes a communications link between the two or more devices, the devices are allowed to conduct a communication. This communications link is maintained until one of the devices terminates the communication. When that occurs, the control system 102 sends another message to the billing system 106, this time informing the system 106 that the communication has been terminated. In response, the billing system 106 updates the billing information by storing the time at which the communication was terminated. In this manner, all information pertinent to the billing of the communication is recorded.
The system 100 of FIG. 1 is fairly effective when the control system 102 and the billing system 106 are working within their normal capacities. However, when their capacities are strained or exceeded, system 100 is much less effective. During peak usage times, for example, the control system 102 and the billing system 106 are required to handle a very large volume of communications from a large number of devices. This high volume strains the capacities of the control system 102 and the billing system 106, and when strained, they fail to record some of the communications conducted using the communications system 100. This failure may be due to the control system 102 being overburdened and hence being unable to both establish communications links and submit billing information to the billing system 106, or it may be due to the billing system 106 (which is often an older and, hence, slower system) being unable to operate at a sufficient rate. Whatever the cause, the end result is that communications are sometimes not recorded. If information pertaining to a communication is not recorded, then the customer is not billed for that communication, and if the customer is not billed for the communication, then the service provider suffers a loss of potential revenue. For individual communications, this revenue may not be much, but for large amounts of communications, this loss can be quite significant. It has been estimated that failure to record communications during peak times costs communications providers millions of dollars each year.
One possible solution to this problem is to simply increase the capacities of the control system 102 and the billing system 106. For various reasons, however, such as lack of resources, this solution is often not viable. Besides, even if the capacities of the control system 102 and the billing system 106 were increased, demand will usually grow to meet the capacity, so that soon capacity will have to be increased again. Increasing system capacity is not a permanent solution. What is needed instead is an improved scheme for capturing billing information for communications.
The present invention provides an improved mechanism for capturing information pertaining to communications. The present invention is based, at least partially, upon the observation that the burden of collecting communication information need not be imposed solely upon the communications control system and the billing system. Rather, the burden may be shared with each one of the communications devices in the communications system.
In accordance with this observation, the present invention provides a communications device and a communications control system having special capabilities. Specifically, the communications device is endowed with additional processing and storage capabilities to enable it to maintain a log of communications conducted using the device. The communications device is further endowed with additional processing capability to enable it to interact with the control system to provide the log information to the control system after the communications have already been conducted and terminated. In turn, the control system is endowed with additional processing capability to enable it to properly interact with the communications device. More specifically, the control system is given the ability to determine the appropriate time for receiving log information, and the ability to receive log information from the communications device and to pass it on to the billing system to retroactively update the billing system. Together, the communications device and the control system implement the methodology of the present invention.
In operation, each time a communication is conducted using the communications device, log information pertaining to the communication is stored within the device. This log information may include a communication identifier, an address of another communications device, and an indication of the duration of the communication. Then, at some time after one or more of the communications have been conducted and terminated, the communications device communicates with the control system to grant the control system an opportunity to receive the log information.
Given this opportunity, the control system may or may not wish to receive the log information at that time. In determining whether to receive the log information, the control system takes into account various factors, including the current load on the system. If the current load is heavy, then the control system may defer receiving the log information until a later time. On the other hand, if the control system currently has sufficient capacity, then the control system receives and processes the log information. In doing so, the control system passes the log information on to the billing system. The billing system thereafter uses the log information to update the billing information in the billing system. The billing information is thus retroactively updated.
An important point to note is that, because the log information is maintained by the communications device, it is not necessary for the control system and the billing system to capture information pertaining to a communication at the time that the communication is conducted. Instead, the control system may choose to defer the information recordation process until a later time, knowing that it can always obtain the log information from the communications device. This gives the control system the great luxury of knowing that even if it fails to register a communication with the billing system during a peak usage period, no harm is done. Billing information for that communication can still be retroactively captured. Thus, the present invention prevents the loss of information pertaining to communications, even communications conducted during peak periods. As a result, revenue loss caused by loss of communication information is prevented.